Annonce
by Soyann
Summary: OS. Charlie a vécu en Roumanie pendant très longtemps et à toujours été tenu à l'écart de la guerre, mais il arrive des moments où il faut savoir sortir la tête de l'eau.


**Disclamer :** **Tout est à JKR**

 **Bonjour, un nouvel OS à propos de Charlie cette fois-ci. Très court, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

ANNONCE

Quand sa mère lui avait dit de rentrer de toute urgence en Angleterre, Charlie Weasley n'avait pas compris car « ne reviens plus » était la dernière chose qu'elle lui ait dite, plus d'un an auparavant.

Quand il était arrivé, quelques heures plus tard au terminal de portoloin du Ministère, sa mère l'y attendait.

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras à l'en étouffer et lui avait adressé un sourire, ce qu'il comprenait puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Après de longues embrassades et que sa mère l'ait observé sous toutes les coutures, Charlie avait fini par lui demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Elle s'était contenté d'un pale sourire, triste.

Rien qui ne ressemble à Molly Weasley.

Alors Charlie avait pris le temps de l'observer un instant, de vraiment l'observer.

Et il avait vu ses joues creuses, ses tours de tailles en moins, son teint cireux, l'absence d'étincelle dans son regard, les mèches blanches parmi son imposante chevelure rousse. Ce n'était pas sa mère, plus vraiment.

Alors Charlie s'était inquiété et avait culpabilisé.

Parce qu'il avait fait ce que sa mère lui avait demandé. Il était resté à l'écart, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Parce que, dans un sens, ça l'avait bien arrangé de rester avec ses dragons.

Mais surtout, Charlie avait eu peur car sa mère était une femme forte et qu'elle était maintenant ébranlée.

Alors Charlie l'avait à son tour serré dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, comme pour étouffer cette sensation d'avoir mal fait. Cette impression qui lui disait qu'il aurait dû être là, qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter et soutenir sa famille dans ce drame.

Car drame il devait y avoir eu. C'était la seule explication rationnelle qui lui permettait de relier tous les éléments du tableau ensemble. Un tableau qui menaçait de tourner au cauchemar au moindre instant. Un tableau qui avait _déjà_ tourné au cauchemar pour le reste de sa famille.

Molly Weasley ne lui en avait pas dit plus, se contentant de le couver du regard comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Ce fut elle qui les fit transplanner au Terrier qui avait l'air bien plus neuf que dans ses souvenirs.

Ce fut elle qui le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Et ce fut elle qui l'arrêta juste avant de pénétrer dans la maison où il avait grandi.

Et il avait su que c'était _le_ moment.

Sa mère lui avait pris les mains et les avait serrées bien fort, comme quand il était petit et qu'elle devait lui expliquer quelque chose de compliqué.

Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, de ses grands yeux bleus qui avaient sans doute déjà tant pleuré et qui ne pouvaient plus verser la moindre larme.

Et elle lui avait dit, calmement, avec douceur. Elle lui avait parlé de la guerre, des mangemorts, de la victoire, de _Fred_.

Fred, son frère, qui était mort.

Mort au combat alors que lui-même se terrait avec ses dragons.

Mais plus que tout, ce ne fut pas ça qui le fit se sentir vraiment mal.

Charlie se sentit mal car pour la première fois, il eut la sensation que leur famille n'était pas inébranlable et intouchable et qu'elle était susceptible de disparaitre à tout moment. Il s'en voulut d'avoir passé tant d'années loin d'elle.

Mais plus que tout, ce fut la culpabilité qui le submergea.

Charlie n'avait jamais été proche de Fred parce qu'il était trop jeune, trop bruyant pour les animaux et les insectes que son ainé affectionnait tant. Puis Fred avait George et George avait Fred, comment auraient-ils pu avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Alors Charlie culpabilisa – et ce pendant longtemps – de ne pas avoir profité de son frère comme il l'aurait du car il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le faire.

Quand sa mère eut fini, ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans leur foyer, le seul qu'il n'aurait jamais et Charlie alla directement vers son père car il y avait des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas.

Les bras débordants d'amour d'une mère. Ceux rassurants d'un père.

X

Par la suite, Charlie ne put se résoudre à retourner en Roumanie.

Il ne put se résoudre à abandonner sa famille une nouvelle fois, à manquer les moments inestimables qu'il pouvait vivre avec eux.

Alors il construisit sa vie en Angleterre, auprès de ses parents, de ses frères.

Et il fut plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible par le passé, savourant des petits plaisirs du quotidien auxquels il n'apportait pas assez d'importance avant, comme les petits plats de sa mère ou les blagues de ses frères.


End file.
